


i live with ghosts and demons and mythical creatures

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Get out of my house, WTF, why me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: this is connected to archive house
Comments: 2





	1. why are you in my house?

Hello my name is Emily i live in a large house alone and tonight i was cooking and i hear Linda meowing so i go to the living room and see what look likes a woman playing with Linda and Levi,2 little girls playing with my cats,a young woman with blood on her neck,a young woman who has a bloody dress,a woman sitting on my couch and a little doll, a woman who is covered in roses and a woman who has a mask with a happy face and some others i cant make out  
i say hello? they all turn around and who i am calling cat woman walks up and says hello you must be the owner of this house i am sorry me and my friends interpreted you we will leave thank you for not calling the police i blurt out wait who are you all, and she turns around and says to her group girls sit back down and intrude yourself to this kind woman  
hello my name is Mary i am Maneki neko  
hi my name was Claire i am a Chōpirako  
hi my name was amber i am a zashiki warashi  
hi i am jade i am a yūrei  
hello i am Anne i am a Onryō  
hello i am Gwen and i am Futakuchi onna may i have a snack  
hello i am Bella and i am Hinnagami  
hello i am Susie and i am Suzuhiko hime  
hello miss i am Sakura and i am a Furutsubaki no REI  
hello my name is onoago iam a Hari onago  
my name is iwai i am Nopperabō  
you can call me kudzo i am a Kuzunoha hachi  
i am Hachishakusama  
hi Kejōrō  
hello i am Emily and i am human  
Mary says i know you just met us miss Emily but would you allow us to stay here  
i say yes as long as you all dont cause any trouble and i lead them to the guest rooms and say i am going to make dinner i made Sake i got it from dad when i moved out about 3 months ago  
udon  
Sushi  
Uiro  
Onigiri  
Unagi  
mochi some of them didn't even eat and Gwen ate double i got worried about amber and kept trying to get her to eat she just would not even when i offered her mochi and i was trying to get them to change because they looked so uncomfortable but they refused i finally gave up and let them go to sleep thought i did go into the guest room and sit a mochi on the night stand for her and i put some cloths on the dresser for them and left some food out  
good night see you soon i hope  
ps should i write to my sister amy she always knew how to deal with things like this and always knew how to deal with people 


	2. okay why is there a body?

i wake up and go to make breackfrast when i see a body i scream my houe guests come down stiras while i say what the fuck is this i say while pointing at it onoago rango umi rango kejoro and hachi look down sheepishly while mary says you ate someone in miss emilys house we should be thankfull Kame hime is not here for she would punish us greatly i say still here and theres still a body in my house i breathe and say look i dnt care what you do just clean up after your selves anddont do it in my house pelase and get this body oout of here they nod and say sorry i go to my room to email amy she should know what to do she was always better with these types of things and had better judgemet   
hello amy how are you   
it is emily i need your help i have house guests and they are starnge and today i found a body  
and mary one of my guests said you ate someone   
i just need advise and i am worryed about some kids with them   
and some teens and some of them wont eat and ifeel like there hiding something   
but you know how i am i am to nice and careing  
could you come over and help?   
thank you your sister emily  
i think it works   
good night i am going to send her this email


	3. my sister

i got a resonse   
hello Emily  
i am fine  
i am coming over with some people to help me  
and dont freak out  
be careful  
your sister i go to sleep  
the next day   
i get a knock at the door and see my sister i give her a hug and see 2 other people a woman with black hair in a dark purple dress and a boy in a hoodie i say hey Emily who are your friends she points to the woman and says elle, and she points to the boy Ellen i say hello come in ill make some breakfast you remember i have house guests right? Well they will wake up soon have a seat i make   
Dorayaki  
Tea   
Wagashi  
Melon pan  
Anpan  
pancakes  
Dorayaki  
daifuku  
after most people ate and i tried to get Claire and amber to eat a Daifuku or dorayaki they just won't eat! Why i even filled a Daifuku with chocolate and Gwen won't eat at the table so i dont know if she's even eating and i cant get jade in a shower and sakura is just siting in front of a window while it is scorching hot, and she only drinks water and sake and Ellen did not eat why is my food that bad!?  
i grab Emily and tell her this, and she say okay dont freak out she says while calling Ellen over and said Ellen take the mask off i am puzzled till he takes it off and i scream at Amy did you do this and at Ellen come here lets fix this he backs away slowly while Amy rubs my back saying no his mom did that and i sort of adopted him i calm down and say okay and Ellen come here he inches close and fidgets i take a closer look at his mouth it has stitching on one side and i ask if he wants me to take them out, and he looks confused than realized i was talking about the stitches and i heard him talk in a scratchy muffled voice no its fine i ask Amy if elles like this she say kind of and calls her over and say arm elle looks from me to her with a look than she takes her right arm and pulls it off she says fake arm battle dogged slow i ask Amy if she's okay because of how she talks she say yeah she does this with new people and than she stands up and levitates i scream and say Amy what the fuck happened while i was gone, and she explains and i learn she's a witch and Owens a house of magic and the guests i have our magical beings and that she can take them with her i say no its fine but you should stay a while   
night for now


	4. my sister 2

hello today amy helped me cook we made  
Chia Pudding  
Doughnut  
Cinnamon rolls  
Muffins  
Apple Turnovers  
Chocolate Swiss Roll  
than i kept trying to get my guests to eat, and i shoved a cinnamon roll in Ellen mouth before he closed it, and he gave a thumb up and than i shoved a muffin in each of the girls mouths and than shoved Annie and jade in my shower room and put a chair in front of the door saying now shower i left some cloths in there all of them laugh and Ellen chokes on a cinnamon roll and whispers to something to amy  
ive been asking elle qustians about her arm and things i find what looks like a blue marble and scream my sister busts in and i am holding a blue glass eye ball and elle is waving around her arms amy grabs the eye and says elle its me amy i am going to put your eye back okay? She nods amy puts it in, and she blinks and says okay what happened amy explain and i am just babbling and amy calms me down and say look elle lost her right eye in a battle she's fine and your coming with us i need you to meet some people i say okay tomorrow we will leave  
good bye for now


	5. hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is emilys dress  
> https://static.contrado.com/BasketItems/2020-10/0b028ef2-b2b2-4208-b22a-67abaf2aecd5/version_845421ec-88e7-404b-83f3-4fa60a537bd7_0.jpeg  
> i made it

amy wakes me up by dumping a bucket of cold water on me and saying get up sis i say okay okay let me change i go to the bathroom and brush my choclate hair and change in to a lavender dress and go to the kitchen to see gwen trying to cook i say okay let me do it before you burn down my house and i make waffles and amy says okay dont freak out but i am gonna do sosmething i say okay? and she makes a hole in m living room carpet i scream and say what the hell is that she says that is a portal i say to where!! she pushs me in than ellen jumps and lands on me than elle jumpsand lands on him and me and finnaly amy jumps closeing the thing and says welcome to my house kind of zella get your ass down here and let shadow house talk the girl who i guess name is zella comes down the stairs and says okay okay her eyes turn black and she says hello miss amy i asuume this is emily your sister it is lovely to meet you zellas eyes than turn back to brown and she says i shall never get used to that and you should intudce her amy ysay everyone get your ass down here and more people than i can count come down ghe stairs and amy says say your name and what you are

i am willam and i can turn into a bird and i can translate many languages

hi i am amaka and i am a young wendigo i tell amy shes so freacking cute

hello i am auput i am a wenidigo my husband willam

hey i am emily and i am a young fire witch i tell amy that isn that dangeros 

uh hi i am jane and i have Telekinesis. and am a sealke

hello am teke teke from japan i am a ghost demon i hides behind amy 

i am iso onna i am a sea vampire demoness i am very intrstead in iso onna

hello i am james and i am a murderer who killed himself i march up to him and slaps him

hello we james family we haunt him and follow him around theres 2 of us me and my son

hello i am alfred and i am a ghost

hello i am clara alfreds wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on i must look very looks shocked

i am know as the shadow girl but you can call me zella and i am a ghost who was the first person who died at 16 in 1943

hello we are the ghosts who died from being killed by the ghost house from diffrent time periods i say to amy poor people

hi i am emma and i have telepathy and can talk to animals i shall talk for my cats i turns to amy and says this girls is insane

hello i am geroge the cat i can float when i want to i pet geroge and bella

hi i am bella the cat and i can make fire i remove my hand from bella and pick up geroge

hello i am hazel and am a witch s

hello i am lizzie and am learning magic and can shapeshift and lizze turns in to a lynx at witch i scream than i pet her saying how cute she is

hello i am nure onna and i drink blood i back away slowly saying your kidding right

hello i am ellen his eyes turn red and dala says and i am dala you must be emily the food you make is amazing i say thank you and ellens eyes turn green

hello i am kushiasake onna and i am know as the slit mouth woman

elle enchantress third eye seal Familiar

Alice hi bloody bride

john hi bloody groom

doppel hello i am a doppelganger

Twins hello we are the twins adein and allie

Ellie hi enchantress third eye seal Familiar dagger

Yuki onna hello snow woman i ask if its cold or just me

Tenko Tamamae hello i am fox goddess i ask if she can touch her tail tenko lets her

Choprakio hi! Ghost child i says shes adorable

Beth black eyed child i said beth is cute but creepy

Zashiki Warashinure ghost child so cute as amy says i said

Cassie hello siren princess i say to cassie i think amy talked about you when we were 13

Kit hello i am a kistune i say to amy says kit is so pretty

alena i am a light goddess

mila i am a talking cat i pick up mila and squishs her

tayu i am a courts woman i ask amy how did you meet a princess  
Hangonkō i say how pretty and how nice she smells  
and thats all amy says i say okay so your all magic thats cool


	6. why is there a portal

emily:mary have you seen my copy of the greatest movie of all time  
mary:17 agian? mary says while drinking coffe  
emily:yea  
mary:pretty sure it fell down the portal  
emily:what portal  
emily:OH MY GOD!!  
emily:what is that  
mary:its a portal  
emily:yeah i can see that whats it doing there  
mary:well i woke up this mornig and then there was a portal  
emily:well what are we going to do about it?  
mary:well i put a rug over it yeah it fell in the portal  
emily:should we call the police or something  
mary:oh yeah i called the police yeah  
emily: well where are they  
amy:there in the portal  
emily:where are my cats  
jane:mary where are my cats  
mary:there sleeping  
emily:oh where they sleeping  
mary:in the portal  
mary: god how deep even is this thing?  
emily grabs and drops marys mug in to hole  
mary:that was my only mug now its in the hole  
emily:mary do you even know what this is like for all we know it could be a interdimensional worm hole or a gateway to hell or... mary? emily:mary?! emily:marryyyyyy  
mary: hey whats up i got a snack amy says while holding a apple  
emily: mary will you please take this seriously monster noise hisssing  
emily :WHAT WAS THAT  
mary:hole person  
emily:where did it come from  
emily: right the hole yeah dude why are you being so calm about this


End file.
